<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damaged Wing(s) : When He Loved Me by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958731">Damaged Wing(s) : When He Loved Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty'>hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders are siblings, Blood, Drugged Character, Hospitals, M/M, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, morally grey Janus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton never saw anything wrong with Janus. His brother, Virgil, was just being paranoid, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damaged Wing(s) : When He Loved Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is based off of “When She Loved Me” from Toy Story 2. I wrote this but am too tired to go through it and look for typos and things like that so I’m sorry if there are.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>They met in their final year of college.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The professor announced to the class that for their end semester project, they had to choose a partner. Patton looked around to find that almost everyone has paired off with the closest person to them, everyone except one person in the corner. Possibly because of his lack of wings, or maybe because he wasn’t near anyone, maybe both, but that didn’t matter to Patton.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hi, I’m Patton! Would you like to be partners?” Patton said while extending his arm for a handshake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Janus and... fuck it, why not.” He took Patton’s hand and pulled him into the seat next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then it went off from there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They quickly got to know each other during their meet-ups for the project and Patton fell in love. Their project meet-ups dissolved into coffee dates and movie nights, their friendly chats morphed into playful banter and comforting words, everything just felt <em>right </em>and there was no doubt in Patton’s mind that they didn’t love each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After they both graduated, they moved in with each other... Virgil was not on board with that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(<em>”Patton, there’s just something about him that’s not right.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Virgil, relax, I’ve known him for quite a while and there’s no bad bone in his body.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Listen, he just gives off this vibe that’s not right but I just don’t know what it is.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Virgil...”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Look, I only want to protect my little brother.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I understand, but I don’t need protection. I’m okay, I promise.”</em>)</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was nothing wrong with Janus. Maybe he keeps saying how pretty Patton’s wings are, but he’s just being sweet (and his wings are pretty nice, a pale blue fading into a more bold shade at the tips, accented with a soft grey). So, as they settled onto the couch, watching a movie, everything felt right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He should’ve listened to Virgil. It happened around two months after they moved in together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was just a normal day, Patton had just come home from work to a surprise from Janus.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t have to do this.” Patton said as he looked at the table completely covered with food.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, but I wanted to,” he took Patton’s hand to take him to the table. “You go ahead and sit down while I get you your drink.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The dinner was delicious, and after they were finished, Janus took Patton over to the couch to watch a movie. Barely a quarter of the way in the movie, Patton noticed he was <em>very</em> drowsy, which was strange. He didn’t do anything different that day than he normally would, he got a normal amount of sleep, he didn’t skip out on any meals, so what could be the problem?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Janus took notice of how Patton could barely keep his head up and said with a small smirk, “It’s okay, dear. You can rest for tonight.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Patton was out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first thing Patton noted when he woke up was that he was in /a lot/ of pain, the next was that he felt off-balance. He tried to open his eyes with little success and let out a small whine of frustration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Patton?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wait, was that Virgil? Why was Virgil in his apartment?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Cookie, are you there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh, something must be very wrong, Virgil only used his nickname when it was serious.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a bit of struggle, Patton was able to get his eyes open to find a bright light… and the realization that this was <em>not</em> his apartment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“V,” he said in a voice barely above a whisper. “Why am I here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked towards Virgil to find him with a protective look on his face and his wings twitching, wanting to reach out and protect his younger brother. “To put it simply, you were drugged and had your wings hacked off with a kitchen knife.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well then.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did I get here,then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>----</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Virgil was starting to get worried, Patton was late for their breakfast meet-up. They only have breakfast together every month, they still visit each other frequently, but breakfast meet-ups were a special thing Patton would never be late to. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Maybe he just got caught up with something? Maybe he accidentally slept in? Maybe his apartment had a power outage and his alarm clock got turned off?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Virgil looked at the time. Patton was only 30 minutes late, he could wait for 10 more minutes.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>... </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>10 minutes came and went and Patton still hasn’t arrived... and Virgil knew something must’ve been wrong at that point. He stepped out of their meeting place and started on the quickest flying route to Patton’s apartment, worried out of his mind.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He reached the apartment very shortly, realized the door was unlocked, and opened the door to find an unconscious Patton on the couch covered in blood... he did not hesitate calling the paramedics.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh” Patton said once Virgil was done retelling what happened. He had his next question in mind, but hesitated whether or not it was the right thing to ask at the time. He decided to ask it anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’s Janus?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A murderous look crossed over Virgil’s face. “<em>Janus</em>.” He hissed out, and Patton never thought a single word could be said with so much venom. “That asshole-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey now-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is suspected to have been the one to drug you and chop off your wings! He left the apartment without a <em>single fucking trace</em>, everything of his has been cleaned out, every picture with him in it has been torn or broken, and so far <em>nobody </em>has been able to find him!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Patton felt the blood drain from his face. Janus, his boyfriend that he absolutely loves (or <em>loved</em>), had cut off his wings and drugged him. The person that he possibly trusted the most, next to Virgil, just cut himself out of their life so easily. He could practically feel his heart shattering.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To say Virgil comforted him until he fell asleep was an understatement.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>